The Forgotten Mansion
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: Sonic and Friends, along with the HedgehogPokemon Twins and the Cabat Sisters saw a haunted mansion.
1. Chapter 1: The Entrance

The Forgotten Mansion

* * *

**Note:  
DarkShadow belongs to me; BlueSonic belongs to my Twin Brother; Miyu the Cabat belongs to Jessica and; Kasumi the Cabat belongs to Yasmin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Entrance

It was a dark night. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Silver, along with the Hedgehog-Pokémon Twins, BlueSonic and DarkShadow Hedgehog, and the Cabat Sisters, Miyu and Kasumi the Cabat, are walking on the dark street. "It's really nice to walk in the dark street." Sonic answered. "Well that's because it's Shadow's suggestion Sonic." DarkShadow said. "And why did you bring along the Hedgehog-Pokémon Twins and the Cabat Sisters huh Hedgehog?" Shadow asked. "Well it's because Sonic asked us to come with him." BlueSonic answered. DarkShadow and the Cabat Sisters nodded with agreement. "Oh." Shadow answered, "But why did you bring along Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Silver huh?" "I don't want them to be bored Shadow." Sonic answered.

As they're walking, they're about to pass the haunted mansion. BlueSonic caught the mansion's eerie theme. He stopped. "That's one huge mansion." he said. Everyone stopped then turned around then saw the haunted mansion. "Yeah, it's really huge. It's almost high like a mountain." Miyu said. "Everyone in the city can see it." Kasumi added. "The eerie theme gives me interest." Sonic said with a good feeling. "It's really creepy. I don't wanna go inside that mansion in the dark." Amy said in a scared tone. "That eerie theme doesn't bother me, but I bet that mansion is incredibly filthy." Rouge suggested.

Then, a scream was heard. Shadow heard it. "Hey guys! Do you hear something?" he asked. Everyone listened. "I don't hear anything." Silver answered. Then the scream was heard again. "Well, I heard it." he said. He got out his gun from his spikes. "I'm going to find that mystery person." he declared. He opened the gate then went inside the mansion. "Shadow!!" Sonic shouted. Shadow didn't hear him. "We've got to follow him!" DarkShadow declared. "Right!" everyone answered. They went inside to find Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Part One

Chapter 2: The Search

Sonic slowly opened the door. "Hello??? Is anybody home?" Miyu pushed him. "Saved your life!!! Hahaha!!" she laughed. DarkShadow stated - "This is no time for jokes Miyu, Shadow's gone to risk his life going in here" They walked in and slammed the door.  
Amy was tip-toeing behind the group slowly, afraid of the cobwebs, spiders and darkness creeping in towards her as she went further and further into the mansion. "Let's try this room." BlueSonic suggested. "Wow this could be my home!" Miyu said.

They got into the room and looked at the contents. "Nice! What a fashionable bed! That'll go nicely with my-" Rouge exclaimed. "Just shut up and look for Shadow..." Miyu interrupted. "YOU CREATURES WON'T GET ME!!! I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!!!" said a voice. "That was Shadow's voice!" DarkShadow pointed. "It looks like he found someone or something!" BlueSonic replied. "Well that's what he gets for jumping ahead! That stupid brother of mine..." Miyu muttered. So they followed the voice they knew, hopefully to their good friend...


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Part Two

Chapter 3: The Search

They followed his voice, then they saw parasite-like creatures. "Aaahhhh!!!" everyone but DarkShadow and BlueSonic screamed. "What is that thing??" Kasumi asked. DarkShadow got a shotgun from his spikes then shot it. "Eeewww..." everyone but Sonic, DarkShadow and BlueSonic said in disgust. "This is sweet." Sonic and BlueSonic said. "No more jokes. Follow me." DarkShadow announced. They left the bedroom then went to the hallway. "Since when did DarkShadow become leader?" Knuckles complained. "Maybe he knows this place." Sonic suggested. As they searched deeper, it went dark. Amy is completely scared. "Why didn't I stay at home." she complained in his thoughts. DarkShadow stopped then everyone stopped. "Hey bro, why did you stop?" BlueSonic asked. "Shh!!" DarkShadow answered. They went silent. Then DarkShadow heard fast foot steps like a cockroach. "Chaos Light!" he yelled. His special Chaos Emerald on his neck began to glow. Then he hit the parasite-like creature with his shotgun. "Let's go!" he said. They searched deeper and deeper.


End file.
